RoaminThePaladin
HolyPurifier.png 2015-11-09 20.13.31.png ---- Introduction "R-O-A to the M-I-N, he's a crime-solving Rank 11 Paladin" -Gaary Roamin The Paladin is a rank 11 crime-solving Paladin Hero. Roamin is good at getting tons of kills, by using his Righteous Fury to kill tons of mobs and to help defend shrines and by using his Purifier to deal with all the player and special mobs. When Roamin falls in battle, he will say this: Weapons and Items Roamin has 2 Special items that that regular dwarves do not have access to. At the moment, he cannot pick up any bow nor does he spawn with one. Righteous Fury ---- "RIGHTEOUS FURY" -Roamin Righteous Fury is a Hammer wielded by only Roamin, however dwarves with hanmers can rank up their hammers to rank 11, where they receive the Rank 11 hammer which deals the same damage as Righteous Fury and uses the same texture but cannot taunt AIs, it can also be used by the dwarf to meditate which Righteous Fury cannot do. It is similar to the regular Paladin Hammer but it does more damage to both AIs and to Player mobs, with its main attack dealing 21 damage (10 hearts) and its AoE killing AIs in 2 swings. It is incapable of rolling a PROC but it will do extra AoE about 45 damage(22.5 hearts) if Roamin is on a PROC caused by other things such as BruceWillakers's Horn. This is powerful when combined with the ability special to Roamin's hammer to taunt all nearby AI zombies.Righteous Fury will also pull in all mobs. Holy Hammers (3 Minute cooldown) Roamin's left click will summon 5 giant hammers dealing 60 raw hearts each (300 hearts total) (only 30 hearts to bosses) Holy Purifier ---- ''"I can refuel it by left clicking with it while standing on oil! I like talking to myself!"The Holy Purifier is a short ranged weapon that will shoot fire. The fire will deal more damage the longer a monster is exposed to it and is an effective way to eliminate Special Monsters as well as eliminating monsters in tight passages and in a Wormhole from Nisovin's Wand. It deals 4 hearts per tick(1/20 of a second/ 40 hearts a sec) and ignores the damage immunity tick (can deal a total of 2560 hearts of damage before needing to recharge). The flame thrower can recharge fire on its own now, after 10 secs it will start recharging +1 1/12 sec '''Hero Ale' ---- Roamin has the same juice as the other heroes, Costing more for every five dwarves that die. Like most other heroes Roamin is almost impossible to kill until the remaining dwarves are below ~25 When Roamin is low on mana, he will say these sounds: Armor Roamin will spawn with Hero Armor in the form of a Hat which is called Roamin's Helmet. The armor prevents Roamin from being armored or from needing repair. Because of this Roamin should constanly be taking on as many AI mobs as possible Starting Gear All tools, 1 Stack of Mortar, Half Stack of Super Mortar, 4 Stacks of Cobblestone, 2 Stacks of Torches, 20 Lamps and 10 Scrolls of Mighty Stone. Role On the battlefield, Roamin's role has shifted from that of a support to an AI sponge. Using the taunt ability of his hammer, Roamin can easily attract and take on large amounts of monsters and tackle Specials without a PROC using his Holy Purifier. This prevents the dwarves from having their armor shredded as quickly and preserving shrine gold. By serving as a distraction, Roamin protects dwarves and therefore his own mana. Strategies For tutorials and more unique abilities/strategies for Roamin and the other heroes, see Hero Tactics Category:Heroes